Look on the Bright Side- (Hicctooth)
by artist8702
Summary: Hayden Haddock has been bullied for his whole life for simply being different. When he discovered his feeling for a male and discovered he's gay, his whole life gets worst when his parents basically disown him. He joins the military to get away from his home life as it spirals out of control, until, when he runs into this sympathetic young man who knows what he's going through.


I ran to the park as fast as my legs would carry me. I could barely breath. Pressure was sitting in my chest as my deep breathing almost choked my wind pipe. I finally reached a tree and look at it. My vision blurry from tears and dizziness. I started to feel lightheaded so I leaned against the tree for support.

At that moment, I didn't even realized that the side of my ribcage was in excruciating pain. Maybe that was a other reason I couldn't breath right at the moment. I inhaled sharply as my intake made me jerk slightly. I exhaled and slowly pulled my hand away from my side and noticed blood almost running through my fingers. It dripped onto the floor with a disturbing reddness that flooded the ground below me feet. I was very skirmish when it came to blood. I couldn't handle it. I bet after what I just witness... I wouldn't be able to stand a finger cut. I started to tremble and hold onto my side again as I leaned against the tree and closed me eyes, almost in a whimper.

Flashes of what I just witnessed, running through my head. I couldn't stop. It won't stop! Why will it stop!?! I gripped my hair as I just wanted to punch myself so I have another kind of pain to focus on. Blood kept seeping through my clothes and I felt lighter, but definitely not in a good why.

Then, I heard the familiar click noise that I heard not to long ago. My eyes shot opened as I turned my unfocused eyes to the direction it came from.

I saw the familiar weapon that I saw before. The shape of a gun in a large man's hands, facing towards me. I was still in shock. Unable to move at all. He's the reason for my bleeding side. He can cause much more damage and pain then he already caused.

Well, this is it then...

Here I am infront of a killer. A simply evil man that has no excuse about what he did. It's over. My parent's have disowned me, my friend's are no longer with me... what else do I have to live for?

Here we go... it's time...

Instead of hiding or running away, I just stayed put, he probably thought I was frozen in fear, but I'm not though. I should have been the one killed...

I stepped closer to the gunman and basically raised my arms to the side so my chest was exposed, where my heart was located. He looked confused at first. Wondering if there was a catch or if this was a trick. But it wasn't, the farthest thing from a trick actually.

I inhaled deeply as I soon saw the man getting closer and he pressed the gun to my heart with a sinister smirk.

Then...

There was a loud BANG!

I bolted up right from my bed. My hair slicked to my forehead from the cold sweat. My bed sheets were cold and wet as well. I was breathing so heavily, I couldn't catch my breath. Almost choking on it. I continued to feel that heavy, stabbing pain in my chest. I couldn't escape that nightmare. It kept replaying over and over again in my head, even during the day, to the point were I felt dizzy and feel like putting that gun to my head myself...

I pulled the covers off of me as I shook my head back and forth. Trying to ease that constant memories that never stopped playing in my head. The screams, the panic, the guns, the loud noise. It never stopped for me.

I tried to find my footing on the ground beneath me. Once I placed all my weight on the ground, it felt like I was sinking into the floor. Like I was too heavy for the floor to hold me. I made my way to the bathroom that was right next door to my room. I simply turned on the light, almost blinding myself. I was almost tooken back by my reflection. I had very dark circle under my eyes. My hair was a auburn mess but it didn't concern me since I just woke up. My face looked unusually pale and my posture wasn't erected at all. I just looked terrible. Like I hadn't slept in days.

I turned on the sink and put my cupped hands underneath the foset. I lightly splashed some water in my face. It didn't wake me up that much, It was still 3:30 in the morning, but It made my skin get more color through it. I still looked awreck. I couldn't erase the memories from that night... the same awful night that will also be remember no matter how hard I try to forget.

Boom!

I tensed up and shook my head. My blood running cold once again. I swallowed thickly and shook my head.

"RUN!!"

I exhaled as I began to grip my hair and run my fingers through it till it reached the back of my neck.

"FUCKING HOMO!"

I began to hyperventilate to the point where I felt like my knees were about to buckle. I started to pace the bathroom floor by this point. My breathes were so loud, I was pretty sure my neighbors could hear me.

"I just want you to know that I love you! Be who you are! lOVE who you are! Now get out of here!"

I couldn't take this anymore! I felt so disgusted with myself that I couldn't help but feel like causing some type of physical pain so the emotional pain lessens. I suddenly felt nauseous and I gagged slightly over the sink. I made my way over to the toilet and gagged some more. I finally threw up harshly into my toilet. I almost sobbed after I did so. My head felt heavy and could barely lift it. So I stayed in that position till I heard footsteps come closer. I tensed up and looked down.

"Hayden?"

I heard someone ask in concern. I titled my head to the side, till I saw my guardian, my uncle Gerard standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. I couldn't explain anything to him, cause he already knew...

I choked on my sobs and looked down. My shoulders shaking from the heavy tears now rolling down my cheeks. I didn't have much time to react till my uncle grabbed my by my shaky shoulders and pulled me into his tight embraced as I just continued to let my tears flow out of my eyes and down my cheek. I felt him grip the back of my head firmly and stroked my hair and back as I was still sitting on the bathroom floor. I didn't realized I needed comfort till I got it. I'm glad I did.

He continued to hush me and rocked me back and forth in a soothing way as my crys were hardly even close to dying down.

"I-It won't g-go away!" I sobbed some more as I he gripped me tighter.

"I know... I know.." He persuaded as I began to scratched my arms in a form or cutting. It only burned for a moment but my uncle just gripped my arms and put them down so I wouldn't be tempted.

"It'll be okay, Someday... I promise!" He hushed me.

But it wouldn't be. Someday, I might be able to handle it someday and won't need comfort, but I'll still be suffering and won't be able to unsee it. That's one thing that will never change. Why?...

Because the people I love are dead...

Hey guys! Sorry if your a little confused about this chapter but basically Hayden/Hiccup has been through a traumatic event in his life and was having a nightmare from it. And yes, he lives with his uncle, not his parents. That part will be explained later. Along with what actually happened more in details but those will be explained in flashbacks as Hayden faces some events that reminds him of that tragic event that'll lead him to a deep flashback. This story may be triggering to some people. So warning on that. Thank you!


End file.
